paramountfandomcom-20200223-history
Footloose (2011 film)
Footloose is a 2011 American musical drama dance film directed by Craig Brewer. It is a remake of the 1984 film of the same name and stars Kenny Wormald, Julianne Hough, Andie MacDowell, and Dennis Quaid. The film follows a young man who moves from Boston to a small southern town and protests the town's ban against dancing. Filming took place from September to November 2010 in Georgia. It was released in Australia and New Zealand on October 6, 2011, and in North America on October 14, 2011. It grossed $15.5 million in its opening weekend and $63 million worldwide from a $24 million budget. It was met with generally positive reaction from critics. Plot City kid Ren McCormack (Kenny Wormald) moves from Boston to an old-fashioned and uptight Bomont and rebels against a strict ban on dancing and rock music. Cast * Kenny Wormald as Ren McCormack * Julianne Hough as Ariel Moore, Bobby's younger sister and Ren's love interest * Dennis Quaid as Rev. Shaw Moore, Ariel's father * Andie MacDowell as Vi Moore, Ariel's mother * Miles Teller as Willard Hewitt, Ren's best friend * Ray McKinnon as Wes Warnicker, Ren's uncle * Patrick John Flueger as Chuck Cranston, Ariel's boyfriend * Kim Dickens as Lulu Warnicker, Ren's aunt * Mary-Charles Jones as Sarah Warnicker, Ren's cousin * Maggie Jones as Amy Warnicker, Ren's cousin Production Development In October 2008, Kenny Ortega was announced as director but left the project a year later after differences with Paramount and the production budget. Peter Sollett was also hired to write the script. Dylan Sellers, Neil Meron and Craig Zadan served as producer; Zadan having produced the original Footloose. . Additional WebCitation archive (October 11, 2010) In 2010, Craig Brewer came on to re-write the script after Crawford and Ortega left the project and also served as director. The writer of the original film, Dean Pitchford, also co-wrote the screenplay. Amy Vincent worked as cinematographer. Casting In July 2007, Zac Efron was cast as Ren McCormack, but he left the project in March 2009. Two months later, it was reported that Chace Crawford would replace Efron, but he later had to back out due to scheduling conflicts. Thomas Dekker was a "top candidate" for the role but on June 22, 2010, Entertainment Weekly reported that Kenny Wormald had secured the lead role as McCormack. Former Dancing with the Stars ballroom-dance professional Julianne Hough was cast as Ariel, Dennis Quaid as Rev. Shaw Moore, and Miles Teller as Willard. On August 24, 2010, Andie MacDowell joined the cast as Quaid's wife. During an interview on The Howard Stern Show, Kevin Bacon said he declined a cameo appearance in the film as he did not like the role. Filming Unlike the original, set in the fictional town of "Bomont, Utah", the remake is set in fictional "Bomont, Georgia". It was shot in Georgia with a budget of $25 million. Principal photography began in September 2010 in and around metro Atlanta, and wrapped two months later in November. A courtroom scene was shot at the Newton County Historic Courthouse in Covington on September 17, 20 and 21. A family scene was filmed at the New Senoia Raceway in Senoia on October 1. A scene taken from the original film, in which McCormack plays a game of "chicken" with his love interest’s boyfriend, was filmed on the Chattahoochee River bridge on Franklin Parkway in downtown Franklin also in October. The home and church seen in the film were filmed in downtown Acworth. Production used the sanctuary of Acworth Presbyterian and the house of the Mayor. Soundtrack The original soundtrack was released by Atlantic Records and Warner Music Nashville on September 27, 2011. It includes eight new songs and four remakes of songs from the original film's soundtrack. Brewer said, "I can promise Footloose fans that I will be true to the spirit of the original film. But I still gotta put my own Southern grit into it and kick it into 2011". Kenny Loggins' "Footloose" was covered by Blake Shelton for the remake, which is an upbeat country version. Track listing | length7 = 3:21 | title8 = Almost Paradise | writer8 = Eric Carmen Dean Pitchford | extra8 = Victoria Justice and Hunter Hayes | length8 = 3:37 | title9 = Walkin' Blues | writer9 = R.L. Burnside | extra9 = Cee Lo Green | length9 = 3:48 | title10 = Magic in My Home | writer10 = Jason Freeman | extra10 = Jason Freeman | length10 = 3:13 | title11 = Suicide Eyes | writer11 = Michael Hobby Jaren Johnston William Satcher | extra11 = A Thousand Horses | length11 = 3:00 | title12 = Dance the Night Away | writer12 = Lavell Crump Christopher Goodman Dean Pitchford Rhashida Stafford Bill Wolfer | extra12 = David Banner | length12 = 4:13 }} Chart performance Release The film was originally scheduled for release on April 1, 2011, but was moved to October 14, 2011. Paramount and HSN will partner for a 24-hour promotion on October 12, 2011. They will sell clothing inspired by the film, such as women's red boots, denim, footwear and nail polish brands created by Vince Camuto and Steve Madden. References External links * * * * * ja:フットルース (2011年の映画) Category:2011 films Category:PG-13 rated films Category:Musical films Category:Live-action films Category:Comedy films Category:Drama films Category:Films Category:Theatrical Films Category:MTV Films films